


like a angel in the sky

by amazingmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingmin/pseuds/amazingmin
Summary: What was suppose to be a promising senior year for Yoon Jeonghan turns into a nightmare when he become the object of a classmate’s unhealthy obsession.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. the new kid

The sun hasn’t risen yet as Joshua Hong is laying in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the torturous day ahead of him - the first day of starting at a new school. 

He’s already missing being back in Los Angeles with his friends yet all that changed when his mother was promoted at her job to a new title that required her to move to South Korea. He rolled over to his side to check the time. In a couple of hours, he would have to get up and begin a new chapter in his life. 

He sighed. 

***

Joshua’s mother smoothed out the wrinkles on Joshua’s uniform. “You look so adorable. Let me take a picture, so I can send it to your grandparents.” 

The boy groaned. “Mom seriously can you like not.” 

She can see the gloomy look on his face as her eyes softened. “I know you are struggling with this change, sweetie but over time you will get used to it.” 

Joshua nodded as he grabbed his backpack from the counter. He wanted to believe his mother’s word. He really did. 

This high school is bigger than his old one. There are students mingling around outside in front of the building or in the parking lot. Joshua took a deep breath and faltered his way towards the building. Suddenly he feels a sharp bump on his shoulder that almost caused him to fall.

“Watch where you’re going.” A brawny boy shouted out, his group of friends snickered as they continued walking. 

Joshua blushed as he gripped his backpack strap. He’s not even inside and he’s already causing problems. Is this how the rest of his senior year is going to be like? 

***

Yoon Jeonghan giggles at the kisses his boyfriend, Choi Seungcheol, are planting on his neck. The two are sitting inside the backseat of Jeonghan’s car in the parking lot waiting for the first period. 

“We should stop, the bell is going to ring soon.” Jeonghan breathed. 

“So? You the class president.”Seungcheol murmured into his ear as he shoved his hand inside his boyfriend’s shirt.“Don’t you get exceptions for being late? You know how much I love our school parking lot makeout sessions.” 

Jeonghan playfully shoved him away. “Cheollie this is our senior year, our final year. How am I setting an example for the younger students by showing up to classes late?” 

“Y’know now that we’re seniors, we probably won't have moments like these often.” 

He’s right, Jeonghan thought. Between Seungcheol’s sports activities and Jeonghan’s duties as class president and the various clubs they both are in, it's gonna be hard for them to spend any time together. It makes Jeonghan a little sad but he remembers every school elective count if he wanted to get into his dream university.

“Well look at the bright side, soon we will be in college which means unlimited freedom to do whatever we want without worrying about being interrupted” Jeonghan toyed with the button on Seungcheol’s shirt.

“Hmm can’t deny I’m anticipating that.” Seungcheol runs a hand through the other’s brown hair. “We still have 30 minutes, and there’s a certain incredibly hot long hot brown haired boy that’s turning me on.” 

Jeonghan smirked. “Oh really.” He grabbed a fistful of Seungcheol’s shirt bringing him down. 

“Sorry I’m late. I was busy.”Jeonghan said to a highly annoyed Lee Seokmin, his friend and a junior, who was waiting for him at the lockers with a cup of coffee.

“I see that.” Seokmin’s eyes lingered at the love marks littered on Jeonghan’s neck and Seungcheol’s untidy hair. “Anyway you’ve morning announcements and a student council meeting after school also I took the incentive to proofread your speech for Friday’s school assembly.” he handed Jeonghan the french vanilla latte.

He took a slip, forever thankful to have a best friend like Seokmin. A pair of hands wrap themselves around his waist as Seungcheol is back hugging.him.

“How am I gonna be able to concentrate in my classes knowing I’ve a sexy as hell boyfriend.” he mumbled into Jeonghan’s ear. Jeonghan wiggled his way out of Seungcheol’s tight hold on him.

“You’ll try now to get to your class before I threaten you with kisses.” Jeonghan gives Seungcheol a swift kiss as the latter grabs his books from his locker walking away. 

Seokmin made a face. “Thank God I won’t have to see you two sucking each other’s face next semester.” 

“One day you’re going to find someone who is gonna make you feel the same way I feel about Cheollie.” Jeonghan linked his arm with his friend. “For now let’s find our friends shall we.”

***

The growing panic in Joshua is increasing by the minute. He’s already late for his first class which is literature however isn’t his fault because the classroom numbers are impossible to read since they are small and written in gold. He should’ve asked someone where the classroom was yet he doesn’t feel confident enough with his korean despite his countless studying during summer. He walked to a door praying to God that this was the right one it was as he turned the knob. Inside students are already sitting down and at a desk in the front is a sliver gray-haired woman with round glasses. She smiled at him. 

“You must be the student I’m missing on my list.” She looked down at the piece of paper in front of her. “Hong Jisoo?”

‘Y-Yes I’m sorry I’m late.” Joshua spluttered. The teacher didn’t look the bit mad as she gestured her hand out.

“No need to apologize, it's understandable for new students to be confused on the first day. Find a available seat.”

There was one desk empty in the place most students feared right in front and there’s a reason why. 

The teacher stood up, clapped her hands together. “Alright everyone I’m, of course, your teacher for Basic Literature, Mrs. Kang. This semester we will be reading The Story of Hong Gildong.”she held up the book.“As a way to break the ice, I want each of you to stand up and read a portion. How about starting from Mr. Hong.”

Joshua wondered if it was possible to be invisible as he gripped the desk,maybe he hear incorrectly yet he knew he didn’t with the way Mrs. Kang is waiting for him. He got up on knees that felt like they were going to unbuckle any minute. He gathered a deep breath as he read knowing he’s fumbling with words and pronunciation. All of his studying korean for months going straight down the drain.

“Sorry we can’t understand you.” A student loudly said resulting in a breakout of snickers from the other students.

“Alright alright everyone settle down.” Mrs. Kang said, she turned to Joshua with gentle eyes. “Mr. Hong you can sit down now. Thank you.”

Joshua sank into the seat wishing there was a way he could disappear forever to save himself from anymore embarrassment.

***

As if Joshua wasn’t already stressed out about what happened in literature class, standing in the middle of a loud crowded cafeteria.Hands visibly shaken holding onto a tray of food didn’t do much help. Majority of the tables were already filled with friends greeting each other and others messing around being rowdy. He felt like a foreign fish among a sea of strange people in a place he wouldn’t get used to. He spotted an empty table by the window. Maybe no one won’t notice him sitting by myself, right? He was walking towards the table when a group of boys appeared in front of him. The brawny square faced one in the front, probably the leader, is the same boy who bumped into him this morning.

“Yo you must be the new student.” He said in a roaring voice that would most likely cause attention. 

Joshua gulped as he simply nodded. Averting his eyes to the floor.

The boy sneered. “Jeez not only are you slow but you deaf too.” he flipped Joshua’s tray causing his uniform to be covered in food. The sound of laughter erupted in the cafeteria as everyone was looking at him. 

He felt light-headed as the laughter got louder and louder. He ran headfirst out of the cafeteria. He didn't stop until he made it into the boy’s bathroom. He grabbed a handful of paper towels wetting them all while his body was shaking and tears were running down his face. He must have set the world record to be the fastest person to have the worst first day of high school. Suddenly the door opens up and walking in is the most beautiful human being he has ever seen. An angelic face with glossy skin and long chocolate brunette hair tied in a ponytail and an impressive slender body. 

“Um hi. I saw what happened back there in the cafeteria. Taeho is a asshole honestly.”The gorgeous boy took the paper towels out of Joshua’s hands wiping the mess off for him.“He loves to pick on people who he considers to be weak. He’s nothing but a bully and I’m seriously thinking about going to the principal and-”

“No no that’s okay.” Joshua spluttered, face heating up because of the delicate manicured hands moving around his stained shirt. He momentarily forgot how to properly breathe.

“Hm it’s not coming off.” He discarded the paper towels into the trash can struggling off his sweater. “Here put this on at least it would cover up the stain plus we kinda look the similar size.”

For sure when Joshua slipped the sweater on it fitted him perfectly. “T-thank you.”

“No problem.” The boy flashed a radiant smile that almost caused Joshua to faint. “By the way, what is your name?”

“Jisoo but you can call me Joshua.” 

“I like that name...Joshua sounds pleasant. My name is Jeonghan, class president and president of just about every club in this school.”he laughed ( he has a nice laugh, Joshua thought. “Anyway I should get going.” As Jeonghan turned to leave, he stopped looking back at Joshua. “If you ever need help, don’t hesitate to reach out to me, okay.”

Joshua nodded. As soon as Jeonghan was gone, he sniffed the material of the sweater. A vanilla scent filled his nostrils. The smell of a beautiful angel who he’s longing to know more about.


	2. chemistry project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua is determine to make Jeonghan his partner for the upcoming Chemistry Project.

“How was school?” His mother asked. They are sitting at the dinner room table. 

Joshua shrugged. “Okay I guess.” Except I met the most gorgeous human being ever in the world, he thought. 

“Made any friends yet?” 

“Eh not really.” Joshua moved the food around his plate with the fork. He really didn’t care about making friends.

“I’m sure that will change soon. You’re such a nice boy. How can anyone not want to be friends with you.” 

Joshua rolled his eyes. “Mom, being nice doesn’t get you friends especially in high school.” 

She collected the plates from the table. “Don’t be silly, being nice is the number one way to make friends. I almost forgot to mention, tomorrow I won’t be home until late so you can order takeout if you want.” she said back to him as she washes the dishes. What she failed to notice was the scowl on the boy’s face. 

“Fine whatever.” Joshua muttered, standing up. “I’m going to bed.” He didn't wait for a reply as he quickly left the kitchen. 

Inside his room, he leaned against the closed bedroom door and sighed. Of course he knew his mother’s new job would mean she would’ve to work late yet that changed the way he’s annoyed- it’s bad enough he didn’t want to move here in the first place. 

His eyes fell on the sweater sitting on the back of the chair. He went over and picked it once again sniffing the wonderful vanilla scent. He carried the sweater over to his bed hugging it closely to him letting the scent consume his senses. He wondered if this smell was from laundry detergent that Jeonghan used or perhaps from a cologne he wears-he badly needed to know as if life depended. 

As long with other questions he desired to know about the beautiful angel. 

***

Joshua thought it was fate that him and Jeonghan just happened to have every class together. The only negative thing is that Jeonghan always sat next to a friend or their seating arrangements made it impossible for him to ever get a chance to look properly at Jeonghan’s picture perfect face. So here he is, highly irritated by the fact his seat is in the back of the Chemistry leaving him with no choice but staring at the back of Jeonghan’s luscious brown locks. 

“Everyone I posted your assigned partners for the project. Remember you and your partner can choose any topic.” The teacher announced. 

As soon as the bell rang, everyone rushed to the bulletin board where the names were posted. Joshua squeezing in between students looking to see who he was paired with. To his extreme disappointment he wasn’t the person he hoped for instead it’s a girl whose name he doesn’t care nor want to know. He scanned the list and felt his heart at the name next to Jeonghan’s: Lee Seokmin

He took silently deep breaths backing away. All he had to do was convince this Seokmin guy to switch partners with him. It should be simple, right?

He’s determined to make Jeonghan his partner. No, he needed to make Jeonghan his partner. 

***

Joshua hid behind a wall watching as who he assumed was Seokmin, a tall black wavy haired boy with a straight nose, was talking to Jeonghan who usually looked utterly breathtaking. When they were done talking and Jeonghan walked away, he stepped from behind the wall and made his move. 

Seokmin was gathering books from his locker when Joshua approached. 

He cleared his throat and said in what he hoped was a cheerful tone. “Hey, you Lee Seokmin, right? We’re in the same Chemistry if I’m not mistaken.” 

Seokmin turned and flashed a wide smile. “Yeah, You Hong Jisoo, right?”

“Yeah but you can call me Joshua.” he said. It wasn’t like he had a problem with his birth name but he just preferred his English name more. 

“Okay, I'll have that info in my mind.” Seokmin grinned, tapping a finger to his temple. 

Joshua scratched the back of his neck, the anxiety is bubbling inside his stomach. He knew he had to hurry up and get to his point. “So um you know about the Chemistry project coming up well I was wondering if you could switch partners with me.” 

Seokmin tilted his head. “Oh. Why?” 

Damn of course he should’ve expected a follow up question. “Because...he’s smart and I really wanna do well on this project.” Yeah that kind of a lame reason but he’s silently praying that it worked. 

“Can’t agree more.” Seokmin nodded, closing his locker. “He is one of the smartest people in the senior year, honors society and all. Sure I wouldn’t mind trading partners.” 

“R-really?.” Joshua said, surprised at his incredible luck. 

“Yeah you seem like a nice guy.” he patted Joshua’s shoulder. “Anyway see you around.” 

When he left, Joshua wanted to do a victory dance right there in the hallway. 

***

Joshua is again sitting alone at the lunch table however this time it isn’t a dreadful experience. He’s not really concentrating on the tray of food in front of him ;instead his focus is on the table not far from him where three boys are sitting. Seokmin who is chatting animatedly while Jeonghan is being fed a french fry by a stocky built boy with jet black hair. The way he would’ve traded his kidneys to be in that boy’s place- to have Jeonghan looking at him like, touching him like that.

His view is blocked by the arrival of two boys. One was short with a round face and the other was tall with honey toned skin. 

The short one spoke up. “I’m Boo Seungkwan and this is Kim Mingyu and we’re gonna to be your friends.” 

Joshua raised a brow. “Excuse me?” He’s positively sure this isn’t how friendships worked but maybe things are different in South Korea. 

Seungkwan sat down on his left side. “Listen we've been watching you not like in a creepy stalking shit type of way. We just think you could use some friends.” 

“I don’t need-“ Joshua began to say however he’s interrupted by the other boy who linked his arm under Joshua’s. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You don’t wanna start your senior being lonely.” Mingyu chimed in, he lifted Joshua up from the seat by the arm and he’s surprise by how strong this guy is. “C’mon we’ll introduce you to our friends.” 

Joshua is left with no other choice as he’s literally being dragged to his horror the same table he has been watching. 

“Guys.” Mingyu sang, dropping the boy into the seat next to Seokmin. “Look who we got, a new addition to our friendship group.” 

“How many times have I told y’all to stop forcing people to join our group.” The jet black haired boy reprimanded. 

Mingyu waved a dismissive hand. “And how many times have we ever actually listened? Anyways, these our friends, the one practically glued to Hannie is Choi Seungcheol and these are-“ 

“We know him already.” Seokmin exclaimed. “Me, him and Jeonghan are in the same Chemistry class.” 

“Ok well-oh shit.” Seungkwan facepalmed. “Gyu,we forgot to ask his name.” 

“Wow amazing plan, you two.” Seungcheol said sarcastically. 

Joshua said quickly. “Uh it’s okay my name is-“ 

“Hong Jisoo, but you prefer to by Joshua.” Jeonghan finished for him, smiling 

Joshua wanted to melt right there as he averted his gaze to his tray so he wouldn’t have to look at the perfectly structured face sitting across from. 

Mingyu must have mistaken Joshua’s behavior for shyness as he swung an arm around the other’s shoulder. “Aw you don’t have to be shy around us, we literally are the most chillest group of guys in this whole school. If you ever have to deal with another asshole like Taeho, we totally got your back. Me, Cheollie and Minnie can bench press to 225 and Seungkwan has a sailor’s mouth that could reduce someone to tears.” 

“Hey.” Seungkwan protested, throwing a fry at him while the other four boys laughed at him. Joshua realized this is the first time he is hearing Jeonghan laugh and it’s honestly the most pleasant sound he has ever heard. 

“And let’s not forget our resident straight A student and grade class charmer Yoon Jeonghan, the most popular one among us.” 

“Stop being dramatic.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “I worked my ass off to get perfect grades and I wouldn’t consider myself that popular. Also speaking of grades.” he faced Joshua. “Minnie just told me that you wanted to switch partners for the Chemistry project apparently because you think I’m smart.” 

Joshua blushed. “You are.” he blurted, feeling heat on the back of his neck. Jeonghan didn’t seem the bit embarrassed as he leaned in on the table, the vanilla scent engulfed Joshua’s senses and his mind. 

“How about today after school you come over to my house and we can work together to come up with an idea, is that okay with you?” 

Joshua merely nodded because his mouth was too dry to even form a sentence. 

The thought that he would be in the same room with Jeonghan had him on cloud nine. Now only if he can find a way to not lose his chill he would be alright. 

***

After school, Jeonghan is waiting for Joshua in the school’s parking lot. He didn’t mind the whole switching partners thing. He understands being in a new environment is probably stressful for Joshua and as the class president, he felt like it was his main priority to make the boy feel welcome. He was scrolling through his phone when he saw Joshua approaching in a rather nervous manner. 

Jeonghan smiled at him. “Hey there, ready to go.” 

Joshua muttered. “Yeah”. Quickly walking over to the passenger side and getting in. 

Jeonghan furrowed his brows at the strange behavior brushing it off as shyness. He hoped this would change over time. 

He parked his car in front of the two story brown building. Jeonghan got the house key out and opened the door. His parents are usually not home at this time of the day leaving him with a couple of hours by himself, most times Seungcheol would be here with him. He opened the pantry grabbing two bags of chips tossing one to Joshua. 

“Thanks.” Joshua mumbled , opening the bag. “Uh so you live in an affluent neighborhood. “Must be nice.” 

“It’s okay I guess.” Jeonghan said, opening his own bag. “My mother is a pediatrician and my father is a lawyer but I don’t like to make a big deal that I’m well off y’know.” 

Joshua got momentarily mesmerized by the way Jeonghan’s mouth was moving, the way he popped every chip in his mouth while leaned against the kitchen counter. Or the way he tucked a strand of his flawless chocolate locks behind his ear in a refined way. He wondered what would it feel like to run his hands through those chocolate locks and-

“We should go to my bedroom and get started.” 

“Huh oh yeah sure.” Joshua blinked, face flushed. Shit has Jeonghan been talking all this time and he wasn’t paying attention. He has to get it together and focus. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Jeonghan.

***

Paying attention proved to be hard for him because he couldn’t help but look at the features of Jeonghan’s face. The light in his room shined on his glowing skin making him look like an angel more and more. 

“We should do this one. What do you think?” Jeonghan asked, pointing at the computer screen

“Sure of course ” Joshua nodded. He would agree to anything Jeonghan said. Hell if the other asked him to rob a bank, Joshua wouldn’t hesitate in a minute. He would do anything for Jeonghan. 

“Alright it’s settled then. How about I write out what we're going to say while you get the materials we’re going to need?” 

“I can get them by today. I don’t have anything else to do.” He accidentally waved his hand causing his can of pop to spill all over Jeonghan’s pants. He widened his eyes in horror at what he just did. 

“Oh no I’m so sorry please I didn’t mean to swear it was an accident. Please don’t be mad.” He’s ruined everything. Now Jeonghan hated him. 

“It’s okay. It’s just a pair of pants” he said, mostly to calm down Joshua who is nearly hysterical and he isn’t sure why. “No big deal.”

These words seemed to calm down Joshua whose breathing has eased a little bit. Why does he have to be so clumsy all the time? It’s what he has been told so many times by- no, don't think about him. Not right now. His inner panic is about to spill out as he clenched and unclenched his hands.

“Hey are you okay.” Jeonghan said softly. He still isn’t sure why Joshua is acting like this, it was an accident. He reached out to place a reassuring hand on the other’s lap but Joshua abruptly stood up. 

“Uh I’m....oh my god I’m sorry I didn’t mean to jump up like that..It’s just that I’m- I don’t wanna mess this up.” he said, on the verge of tears.

“Mess what up?.”

“T-this project.” 

Jeonghan got up, keeping a distance between them seeing Joshua is still a little fidgety. “Joshua.” he said in that same soft voice. “You’ve nothing to worry about. I’m your partner, I got your back. Okay?”

Joshua swallowed. “Okay. I’m sorry for overreacting like this.”

Jeonghan walked closer and hesitated for a moment before he placed a hand on Joshua’s shoulder. For Joshua, the touch sent an electric feeling throughout his body, a mix of euphoria and rapture bubbling inside him like a bubbly glass of champagne.

“It’s alright, hey how about we go to the store together and get the supplies we need that way we already got one objective out of the way.”

With that the two boys left the room and Joshua still felt the lingering touch on his shoulder. He knows this may sound a little cliche but he can honestly say he was touched by an angel.

***

The supplies store they went to was a little crowded as they strolled down aisles with Jeonghan doing the most talking while Joshua is following behind him agreeing to everything he’s saying. Their project is if you boil water, sugar and salt, which would have the highest boiling point- it may sound like a simple project but it involves a lot of steps. Once he was sure they had all they needed, Jeonghan went to the cash register, however, when he turned around to ask Joshua he noticed the boy wasn’t there. He frowned, he was sure that Joshua was behind.

“Joshua.” Jeonghan called out. “Joshua.” He stepped out of the line. He walked the aisles yet he didn’t see. He went outside and that’s when he stumbled upon Joshua sitting on the ground back against the store’s wall with his eyes closed and two fingers pressed to his temple.

“Joshua.” He slowly approached him like a person who didn’t want to frighten a terrified small animal. “Is everything fine?”

Joshua’s eyes popped up, a haunted look on his face. “I-It’s nothing I-I got a headache that’s all.”

“I can get some aspirin for you.” 

“Uh no that’s okay I’m ok.” 

Jeonghan still looked unconvinced. “Are you sure?”

“Yes yes I say I’m fine.” Joshua replied irritably. With shaky hands he got up from the ground. “I’m just tired.”

“Ok I’ll take you home.” 

Jeonghan dropped him off at home, Joshua mumbled “thanks” and got out. He watched until he was inside the house. Jeonghan let out a sigh. When Seokmin told him that Joshua wanted to be his partner, he didn’t think much of it at the time. Now after everything that happened today, he’s starting to have second thought that maybe this wasn’t a good idea.


	3. chemistry project(part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of The Chemistry Project but things don't go as planned.

The house is dark and gloomy as he expected it would be. Joshua didn’t have the energy in him to order takeout so instead he dragged himself upstairs. However, when he opened his bedroom door, the bed was already occupied by a boy with shaggy brown hair that tucked underneath a yellow beanie. 

  
“Honey I’m home.” Vernon said jokingly, spreading his arms. 

Joshua merely rolled his eyes at him as he flopped down on the bed and buried his face in the pillow. 

“Jeez you tried to be nice to people these days and they act like you don’t exist.” Vernon tsked. “Anyway what got you so stressed out. Hold up let me guess…is it a person?” 

“Yes and his name is Yoon Jeonghan and he’s probably the most beautiful person I have ever seen.” Joshua said into his pillow. “The only major problem is that he’s already taken, but I want him. I want him so bad you just don’t understand.” 

“Ah I see.” Vernon laid down sideways on the bed next to his friend. “You know that expression ‘When there’s a will, there’s a way’ you just have to find a way to get him to pay more attention to you.” 

Joshua lifted his head from the pillow. “I mean we’re partners in a Chemistry project. The thing is whenever I’m around him, I turn into a melting mess.”

“Well you just have to find a way to keep your shit together for the sake of this project. Then he would see you, not a nervous wreck.” 

“And what about the fact he isn’t single?” 

Vernon waved a dismissive hand. “We’ll worry about that when the time comes.” 

Joshua smiled at him. “I almost forgot how between the two of us, you used to be scheming one. I thought you weren't going to come back.” 

“How can you think that? I’m always here for you whenever you need me. Now get some sleep because you look like shit.” 

“Shut up.” Joshua’s eyes dropped as he drifted off preparing for what the next day is going to bring. 

***

  
After three cups of coffee and hours of prolonged typing, Jeonghan let out a fatigue sigh as he threw his head back. He needed a break. He picked up his phone and dialed the number. 

“Come over. I need you.” 

He can picture the smirk on Seungcheol’s face. 

“I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” 

  
Jeonghan sat up on the bed reaching for his shirt while a shirtless Seungcheol laid back with his hands behind his head. 

“Can’t believe in a couple of months we can do this freely without having to be silent because of your parents.” 

“And yet how many times have I told you my parents are fully aware that we having sex when my door is closed.” 

“Your parents might be cool about it but my parents ain’t. My mom literally tried having ‘the talk’ with me last week. Probably a little late for that.” 

Jeonghan laid his head down on his boyfriend’s bare chest, tracing a finger along his abs. “Uh there’s I wanna to run across with you. It has to do with college.” 

  
“Yeah sure what’s up?” Seungcheol asked, playing with a lock of Jeonghan’s hair. 

  
Jeonghan bit down on the inside of his cheek. He’s a little nervous to tell Seungcheol about his plan. It was one he has been thinking about lately yet what if Seungcheol didn’t want to. 

“I was thinking that maybe instead of living on campus, that maybe y’know we could get a place together.” 

Now it was Seungcheol’s turn to sit up. “Are you saying you want to live together?”

“Yes.” Jeonghan braced himself for the rejection and ‘are you crazy.’ Instead, the other boy’s face broke into a wide smile as he cupped Jeonghan’s giving him a kiss. 

“Of course I would want to fucking live with you hannie. Better than living with a loud smelly roommate.” 

“It doesn’t have to be anything big or pricey. Also I may have been looking up apartments close to campus and most of them are affordable.” 

  
Seungcheol caressed his cheek. “Whatever as long as I’m with you, I’m happy.” 

Jeonghan groaned. “Why must you be handsome and chessy at the same time? 

“We should celebrate this moment before we eventually have to tell our parents the news.” 

“Hmm what do you have in mind?” 

“How about this.” Seungcheol leaned down planting kisses on Jeonghan’s neck and collarbone while tugging his shirt off. He moaned at the kisses and the touches from Seungcheol enjoying every minute he can spend with his amazing boyfriend and the future memories they are going to make.

***

_He’s slipping in and out of consciousness. The bitter taste of blood on his tongue. The ringing in his ear became louder as he tried turning his head. This couldn’t be real. It just couldn’t be. He managed to weakly turn his arching neck and saw the lifeless body with glassy eyes and blood trickling down their forehead._

_That’s when he knew this was real. ___

__

__Joshua sat up rapidly breathing, shirt drenched in his own sweat. He tossed back the bedsheets walking into the bathroom. He studied his reflection in the mirror; the dark circles under his eyes standing out against his pale skin. He opened the medicine cabinet for the pill bottle. As he twisted, opened the cabinet; the tiny blue pill fell into his hand. With a sigh, he popped it into his mouth and leaned down into the faucet. He hated taking these pills as much as he hated having the same dream every night that caused sleepless nights. He reached for another bottle that contained red pills and another bottle that contained white pills. He would trade everything in the world to have his normal life back in Los Angeles. Before the accident that took away his best friend and left him as a fucked up human being that has to depend on medication. He slammed the medicine cabinet shut grasping the edge of the sink with both hands squeezing his eyes shut. The sounds became clearer in his ears and the mangled metal mess and...the blood._ _

__

__The dead body and the lifeless eyes._ _

__

___I could’ve saved him. ___

__

___I could’ve saved us. ___

__

__  
“Joshua,Joshua.”_ _

__

__His eyes shot wide-open. His back is against the bathtub while his mother is crouching down in front of him, eyes filled with concern._ _

__

__“W-what happened?”_ _

__

__“You fainted.” She said softly._ _

__

__“I’m sorry.” Joshua mumbled, staring down at the floor in shame. It’s been awhile since he experienced a blackout._ _

__

__“It’s okay, sweetie.Maybe I should inform the school administrations about your condition.”_ _

__

__He shook his head frantically. He didn’t want people to know what he’s suffering him in fear they would look at or treat him differently. He didn't want to deal with the sympathy looks from his teachers or students labeling him ‘the mentally deranged boy.’ And then he thought about Jeonghan. If Jeonghan knew, he would be petrified of Joshua. He wouldn’t want to associate himself with an emotionally disturbed monster._ _

__

__“No it’s I’m fine really. I’m taking my medication every day.” He grabbed the pill bottle from the cabinet shaking it in front of her face. “Please don’t tell them please I promise I won’t blackout anymore.” He feels his chest tightened and his breathing is getting hard._ _

__

__  
“Let’s go to the kitchen.” She gently led him by the arm out of the bathroom. In the kitchen she grabbed a banana from the bowl peeling it off for him. She remembered reading an article online that food helps to calm down a person suffering from a panic attack. “You need to eat this, honey.”_ _

__

__Joshua took the banana from his mother. He chewed, and the tight feeling in his chest slowly went away. He took another bite while his mother was rubbing soothing circles on his back. He looked at her with fearful eyes._ _

__

__“Are you still going to tell them?”_ _

__

__“No. If you say you’ve everything under control, I believe you.”_ _

__

__Joshua got up from the stool. “Um I’ve to get ready for school.” Without saying anything else, he left the kitchen._ _

__

__Joshua’s mother, however, folded her arms, a worried look on her face hoping she made the right decision when it came to moving them here to South Korea._ _

__

__***_ _

__

__It’s late in the afternoon. The sun is shining down as the mild breeze is stirring up the leaves on the empty benches with the exception of two boys. It was Jeonghan’s idea for them to come here to the soccer field after school to work on their project. Books, pencils and notebooks are sprawled out on one of the top benches. Joshua is nervously standing clutching the flashcards in his hands._ _

__

__“There are four different types of molecular bond. The first one is…um.” he flipped through the cards. “Shit I got them mixed up.”_ _

__

__“It’s alright.” Jeonghan reassured him. “That can be fixed.”_ _

__

__Joshua concealed himself behind the cards. “I don’t know why I’m struggling. I’m stupid.”_ _

__

__“No you’re not.” Jeonghan got up, grabbing hold of the other’s wrist. “I think what the problem is is that you lack confidence in yourself. I’m not saying that to make you feel bad because it’s something a lot of people experience including me sometimes. Tomorrow when we present, I want you to imagine the classroom is empty. No one is there except me and you that way you won’t feel so nervous.”_ _

__

__  
Joshua stared into those soft warm eyes and his stomach started to flutter. “Just picture Me and you ?”_ _

__

__  
“Me and you.” Jeonghan repeated. He completely forgot he was still holding Joshua’s wrists. He retreated his hands and quickly gathered up his belongings. He tore a piece of paper from the notebook scribbling down his phone number. “Here’s my number in case you need to call me about any last minute details you want to go over together.”_ _

__

__

__Joshua nodded. “Thanks.” Once Jeonghan was gone, he stared down at the piece of paper as if it was a lucky lottery ticket._ _

__

__  
“It went from him wiping you down to now he’s giving you his phone numbers.” Vernon smirked, sitting comfortably on the bench with his hands behind his head. “Things are really progressing between you two, huh.”_ _

__

__Joshua doesn’t say anything as his mind is still echoing Jeonghan’s words: No one is there except me and you. _Me and you. __Me and you___

_____ _

__

_____ _

__  
If only those words came true._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__  
***_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__Today is the big day and the only thing that is missing is Joshua. Jeonghan is pacing back and forth in front of the classroom door. He texted Joshua to meet him in front of the Chemistry classroom, yet the other boy hasn’t replied back. It goes without saying, he’s getting worried. He’s about to send another text when Seokmin approached him. They usually met up outside of classes- it became a daily routine over the years._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“Hey,” Seokmin greeted him with his trademark bright smile.“Is everything ok because you look hella stressed out?”_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“No,” Jeonghan said wearily. “It’s Joshua. I told him to meet me here and have been trying to text him but he’s isn’t texting me back.”_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“I’m sure he’ll be here. Maybe he got busy.”_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“I suppose.”_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__Suddenly a disheveled Joshua is running down the hallway nearly bumping into students who shot him irritating glares. He skidded in a halt in front of the two boys, slightly panting with hands on his knees._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“I just saw your messages. I was in the library, and I accidentally fell asleep.” he said to Jeonghan, eyes filled with regret.“I’m so so so sorry.”_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“It’s alright,” Jeonghan reassured him.“You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“Hey Joshua.” Seokmin said shyly, a slight blush appearing on his face. “How’s things going with you?”_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“Uh fine I guess.” Joshua, completely obvious to Seokmin’s shyness, attempted to flatten down his messy black hair and readjust his school uniform. “Um excuse me.” He mumbled, walking past them into the classroom._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__Seokmin is about to follow when he’s stopped by Jeonghan who is giving him a skeptical look._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“What?”_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“Why is your face so red?”_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“Um because I’m a little hot, that’s all.” Seokmin lied, the blush still on his face._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__Jeonghan didn’t seem convinced, but he didn't push any further for his friend’s sake. “Okay.” With that they entered the classroom._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__When a presentation is over, Joshua can feel the butterflies in his stomach intensified as his foot is jangling underneath the desk. After two more presentations, it was finally their turn. He slowly got up, the throbbing in his ears got louder with every step he took. Jeonghan explained briefly to the class what they project is. Joshua envied the way the other boy and his natural calm demeanor meanwhile here he is on the verge of breaking down. When he’s done talking, it was Joshua’s turn to talk. His hands shook while holding the flashcards that he almost dropped. He turned to look at Jeonghan, who was setting up the materials and then back to the front where everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to speak. Beads of sweat are forming on his forehead as he parted his mouth yet no words come out of his extremely dry mouth. He thought about what Jeonghan told him- just imagine they’re not there. If that was easier done than say._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__The hammering in his chest becomes louder. His throat tightened like an invisible hand was pulling him down into the deep depths of the ocean. As much as he tried to fight back, he couldn’t and maybe he didn’t want to. He allowed the invisible hand to pull him down more, into a sea of dreadful darkness and helpless misery._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__  
***_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__His eyes slowly open into a room with white walls and noises in the distance. He carefully turned his head and saw the angel. His beautiful wonderful angel. The angel is looking at him and Joshua wanted to reach out and touch and never let go. His angel is moving towards him now looming over, eerily glow illuminating their outline. The angel’s mouth opens and it has a soft voice like the clouds on a sunny day and sweet like the first taste of honey._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“Joshua.” The angel said._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__Joshua tried to speak yet it felt like his lips were glued shut._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“Joshua.” The angel spoke again._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__I’m here, I can hear you. Please don’t go, Joshua wanted to say. To plead for his angel to stay and never leave his side. He felt a touch on his arm that had his whole body going warm, soothed him. The touch had him regaining his senses; he was in some type of office full of beds and curtains. He’s laying in one of the beds while a visibly concerned Jeonghan is standing over him._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“Where...where am I?”_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__Jeonghan hesitated. “The nurse’s office. You fainted.”_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__Joshua sat up. “But what about the presentation,” He said frantically. Great because he’s an idiot who can’t control his damn blackouts, he’s ruined everything for Jeonghan. Jeonghan was the one who worked hard to make sure everything went perfectly and he let him down. He would hate him forever. He’s scared to look at the other, to see eyes full of anger and disappointment at his stupidity._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“I’m sorry I screwed everything up for you. I knew how hard you worked on this and...and I fucked up.” He averted his gaze to his lap, fidgeting with his fingers._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“You didn’t screw up anything, Joshua. I finished the presentation and I’m sure the teacher would understand the situation.” Jeonghan said gently. To be honest, he was more worried about Joshua’s well being than an assignment. “I need to get going. Try to get some rest, okay.”_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“So you’re not mad at me?”_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__Jeonghan turned back and said with a warm smile. “No, Joshua. I’m not mad at you.”_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__  
***_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__Standing outside of the nurse’s office is Seokmin who is equally anxious. When Jeonghan came out of the office, he didn’t waste a minute wanting to know what happened._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“Is he alright?”_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“Yeah,” Jeonghan replied, sighing. “He’s doing fine.”_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“It was y'know, a little scary because one moment he was just standing there and the next…” Seokmin trailed off. Jeonghan didn’t need him to finish to know what he was about to say.Jeonghan couldn’t help but think Joshua is a complex person with a lot of layers. It seemed like a new layer was being peeled off every day revealing more about the mysterious boy from LA._ _

_____ _


	4. Gym Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin reveals a secret to Seungkwan and Mingyu
> 
> Joshua gets into trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw// minor homophobic language

“I’m telling you there’s no way she’s going to choose him over Jin Hyuk.” 

“Are you serious? C’mon everyone knows Haeil and Hyerin are endgame.Stop being ridiculous.” 

Seokmin placed two fingers to the side of his head, massaging his temple. “The only thing that’s ridiculous is you two arguing over a fictional ship on a fictional TV show.”

Him,Seungkwan,and Mingyu are currently in the school’s library during their free period. The bright sun is beaming down from the high window where they are sitting.

“Geez, what got you so iffy these days,” Mingyu said.

“Nothing.”

“There’s no need to lie to us.”

“Okay, fine.” Seokmin lowered his voice, leaning in on the desk so only the two boys across could hear him. “It’s just that….I have a crush on someone.”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “You’re aware having a crush on someone is normal especially in high school.”

“No you don’t understand. It’s not just someone. I have a crush on….Joshua.”

Mingyu’s eyes widened. “Do you mean our Joshua? Transfer student Joshua Hong? American Joshua?”

“Gyu, how many Joshuas do we know? Yes that _Joshua_ ,” Seokmin said. 

Seungkwan squealed, practically bouncing in his seat. “Oh my god Minnie oh my god. You have a crush on Joshua. That’s so cute.”

Seokmin waved his hand, looking around the nearly deserted library. “Will you lower your voice.”

“Now you’ve no choice but to ask him out.” 

“W-What,” Seokmin stammered. “I can’t do that.”

“Yes you can,” Mingyu chimed in. “How can anyone not want to go out with you? You're literally walking a happy virus plus he would be crazy to turn you down.”

“I guess you guys are right.” Seokmin rubbed the back of his neck. When Seungkwan and Mingyu went back to their bickering, Seokmin couldn’t help but think about every possible scenario going wrong in his head. Yet maybe he’s over exaggerating. He’s simply going to ask Joshua out on a date that’s all. Besides what’s the worst that could happen.

***

A week ago, Joshua found a spot under the bleachers that came in handy when he wanted to rest his eyes briefly before his next. Away from the prying eyes of the rest of the world and where no one can bother him.

Well with the exception of one person who is looking directly at him.

“Dude, not trying to tell you how to live your life or anything but your next class is in 10 minutes,” Vernon said.

Joshua shifted his head that was laying on the side of the cold metal pole. “In a minute, too tired,” he grumbled. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know the other boy is still staring at him. Sighing, he lazily got himself off the pole.

“See, are you happy now _Mother_.” 

“Whatever. Don’t you think you should at least tell you Mom about all this sleeping you've been doing lately.” 

Joshua shrugged. “There’s no point in telling her anything. Besides like I say for the hundredth time already, I can handle myself. I swear.” he added because he can see the unconvinced look on his friend’s face.

“Alright if you say so.” Vernon said with a little hesitant voice. 

Joshua got up, brushing the dirt off his uniform pants and gathered up his things from the ground. “You and everyone else need to start having faith in me. I’m not that useless.”

With that he walked across the field towards the building to his first class of the day.

Vernon leaned against the pole watching Joshua with a worried look on his face.

_You may not be useless but you definitely are not stable either_ , he thought.

***

Just as he was putting his books in his locker, Joshua saw Seokmin approaching him. 

“Uh hey Joshua,” he said shyly, rubbing his left arm and eyes averted to a space behind Joshua. 

“Hey Seokmin.” Joshua smiled at him. He found it to be a little weird to see Seokmin acting like this because he never thought of him as being a shy person. “How’s everything going?”

“Fine. Listen I was wondering if you… wanted to know, perhaps.” Seokmin mentally cursed himself for stumbling this bad. “There’s this movie showing at the theaters, it’s an indie movie with English subtitles and I was wondering if ,you know, would like to go with me this Friday.” 

Joshua stared at him and couldn’t help but see the visible blush spread on the boy’s face. Before he could say anything, over Seokmin’s shoulder he could see a small crowd of people standing around someone. When the crowd started to dissipate, a blonde haired figure emerged and what Joshua saw made his heart almost drop. The blonde haired figure is no other than Jeonghan. His hair is cut with one side styled in an asymmetrical way. Joshua is so immense in the sight that he forgets Seokmin is still standing here now giving him a perplexed look.

“Eh, Joshua are you alright?”

Joshua blinked. “Huh? Yeah.”

“Sooo about what I just asked you….”

Joshua shutted his locker. “I’m sorry Seokmin I’m gonna be busy Friday night y’know catching up on the shit ton of homework I have. Senior year problems.”

“Oh yeah I understand.” Seokmin plastered a smile on his face to hide his disappointment. Just as he was about to turn around and leave, Jeonghan is walking towards them with Seungcheol’s hands wrapped around his waist. 

“Hey guys.” Jeonghan beamed at them. “Do you like my new look?” He flipped his hair in a dramatic way. “I went to the salon yesterday. Felt like it was time for a new look you know.” 

“It suits you,” Seokmin remarked awkwardly. “Um I’ve to get going to my class. See you guys later.” He didn’t waste a minute as he brushed past them in a hurry to get away.

Jeonghan furrowed his brows. “Is he alright?”

Joshua didn’t reply because honestly how could he;Jeonghan’s radiant beauty blinded him. Seungcheol, who must have mistaken him speechless because of the hairstyle, wrapped his arms tightly around Jeonghan’s waist nuzzling the back of his neck. 

“He looks amazing, doesn’t he.” 

Joshua gulped trying to calm down the intense butterflies in his stomach. “Uh, yeah.” 

“Well I should get going to my class now.” Seungcheol unlinked his arms from around his boyfriend pecking a kiss to his cheek before walking away. Now it’s just Joshua and Jeonghan alone with the former wanting to melt right there on the floor. Jeonghan rubbed the back of his neck letting out a little giggle even though nothing is really funny.

“So um what’s your next class?”

Joshua snapped out of his thoughts. Heat on the back of his neck every time the other boy speaks in his angelic voice that causes his stomach to tighten up. “G-ym class.”

Jeonghan beamed. “Really? Mine’s too. We can go there together, let me just grab my gym bag from my locker.”

With that both boys walked to the destination side by side giving Joshua the opportunity to engulf his nostrils with Jeonghan’s usual vanilla scent; a scent that made his heart beat rapidly. He isn’t aware that they are standing in front of the double doors to the gym class. Some students are already on the gym floor in their uniforms talking to friends. A few waved to Jeonghan and he waved back. Joshua wished he had Jeonghan’s popularity skills so he wouldn’t feel like he would faint at any moment at a simple interaction. 

Today’s class was them playing basketball. The teacher picked out two captains: a scrawny blonde haired kid and to Joshua’s panic, Taeho. Each of them took turns picking their teammates. As the group of students slowly started getting smaller leaving only two people left, him and a short mousy haired boy. Joshua silently prayed that he doesn’t end up on Taeho’s team but to his extreme disappointment, the blonde kid picked the other student. He can see the annoyance etched on Taeho’s face at having Joshua on his team and Joshua wanted to scream out that he would rather pick up dog poop with his bare hands than be on his team. He shuffled misery over to the group wanting the class to be over with already.

Joshua would say he doesn’t suck at sports but he wouldn’t consider himself athletic either. The teacher blew the whistle hanging around his neck indicating the start of the game, he ran down the polished floor just as the other students were doing. His strategy was that if he somehow managed to do the bare minimum, none of his teammates won’t bother to pass the ball to him. He finds himself blocking no other than Jeonghan himself, they close proximity and the fact the other is smiling at him sends Joshua’s mind into overdrive that he accidentally stumbles and falls down. Face reddening, he quickly got up trying his best to ignore the snickering around him. 30 minutes later and the game was over which meant the end of the class. 

He headed to the locker room to change back into his uniform. As he was getting dressed, he felt something hard bump into his shoulder. 

“Oops sorry,” Taeho smirked, not sounding a bit apologetic. “Didn’t _see_ you there.” 

Joshua gritted his teeth, finally having enough of this guy’s bullshit. “What the fuck is your deal?” he said angrily.

The sneer on Taeho’s pudgy zit filled face got wider. “My deal is how can someone be so fucking useless. Were you born to be a loser or something.” 

The locker room erupted into snickering. Joshua balled his hand into a fist. Most of the students backed away forming a circle around the two boys.

“Oh look everyone the slow ass baby is getting mad,” Taeho taunted,using his hands to push Joshua into the lockers behind him. “Too bad your dumbass can’t even form a proper sentence.” 

“Taeho can’t you leave him alone. What has he ever done to you.” Jeonghan said angrily, watching the scene. Taeho whipped his head at him with a look of disgust on his face.

“Why don’t you mind your own damn business, faggot,” He spat at Jeonghan. 

It was like a switch flipped in Joshua because the next minute he’s on top of Taeho punching every inch of his body. Taeho got the upper hand as landed a couple punches to the side of Joshua’s face. Students are yelling and egging on the wrestling boys on the floor. That's when the teacher finally came into the locker room wondering what was causing all this noise.

“Hey break it up,.” He barked, pulling the boys apart from each other( Taeho sprouted a busted lip and Joshua had a black eye). “The principal's office. Now.” 

***

Getting into trouble is something Joshua is not used to. Okay there may have been times when he occasionally turned in homework late but he never got into serious trouble like now. He’s waiting outside of the principal’s with his hands in his face and a headache prodding his head. A sound of footsteps had him looking up to see Jeonghan approaching him. He sat down right by Joshua on the honey oak bench with an ice pack in his hand. 

Jeonghan sighed, putting the ice pack on Joshua’s swollen left eye. “Taeho got expelled.” 

“W-what?” Joshua stammered. If Taeho got expelled, does that mean he’s getting expelled too for the fight. Jeonghan seemed to have read his thoughts. 

“He’s been on thin ice and the fight was the breaking point. Plus he’s an idiot who doesn’t know how to shut his mouth and does nothing but cause shit. I told the principal he was the one who started the fight. You don’t have anything to worry about, you in the clear.” 

“Thank you.” Joshua said in a small voice. The fact that Jeonghan went out of his way to help Joshua when he didn’t even have to make him wonder how someone can be so kind hearted. He doesn’t deserve it. The sound of new footsteps are approaching them as Seungcheol is rushing down the hallway immediately cupping Jeonghan’s face in his hands.

“I heard what happened,” he said, using a thumb to stroke Jeonghan’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m okay Cheollie,” Jeonghan said, waving a dismissive hand. 

“That fucking asshole Taeho,” Seungcheol growled. “I can’t believe he said that slur to you. I swear if I was there I would’ve tore his limbs piece by piece.” 

“Well thank goodness Mr.Superman from Gotham City came and took care of that idiot.” Jeonghan smiled at Joshua. 

“Uh actually Batman is the one from Gotham City.” Joshua pointed out, peering at the other from his eye that wasn’t swollen.

Seungcheol went over and clapped Joshua on the shoulder. “Dude do you know how many times I wanted to beat the crap out of that homophobic shithead Taeho. At least someone finally took the incentive.”

Joshua shrugged. “It was nothing really.”

“Even though I don’t condemn violence that, if anyone deserve to get their ass beaten, it’s definitely Taeho.” Jeonghan gave Joshua’s thigh a quick squeeze( Joshua felt the butterflies in his stomach about to explode from the touch). Jeonghan got up from the bench.

“I have to get going to my next class now. Hope your eye gets better soon, Shua.” Jeonghan slipped his hand into Seungcheol’s and they walked off hand in hand down the hallway. 

Joshua watched the entwined hand couple and sighed. He pressed the ice pack down more on his bruised eye. The coldness on his skin reflected the feeling in his heart. 

“At least he thinks you're brave,” Vernon said, taking Jeonghan’s deserted spot on the bench. “Plus he gave you a nickname.” 

“Yeah,” Joshua said dreamily. The nickname sends tingles to his skin- _Shua_. 

***

Later that day when he got home as he predicted his mother gasped at the sight of his face and he told her that he accidentally fell. The reason he didn’t tell her the truth because he knew she would’ve made a bigger deal out of nothing. He collapsed on his bed, head falling face down on his soft pillow. Lately his stupid headaches have been persisted to the point some days he felt like standing for more than a second was torture. However tonight he couldn’t afford to get a headache.

Especially where he is going. 

Joshua waited until he heard his mother’s bedroom door close and that’s when he got up from his bed silently opening his door and quietly walked down the stairs to the garage. He got on his bike and peddled off to his destination. He memorized the address so much that he’s positively sure it’s implanted in his mind forever. The chilly night hit his face as he kept peddling until he stopped right in front of a bush right across the street from the brown two story home. He hid behind the bush and sat cross legged on the damp ground watching the house. As he looked at the house he couldn't help but wonder what Jeonghan is doing inside there right now. It’s 9:30 pm so he’s probably sleeping. Joshua noticed that a light is still on in one of the windows. Is that Jeonghan’s room? If he isn’t sleeping, what is he doing? 

Joshua stayed out there for another hour, sitting and watching. Glazing at the house where his beautiful angel lived. He smiled to himself. Only Jeonghan can make him so happy. He doesn’t realize how much his presence is overtaking Joshua’s life and well being.

“You don’t know how much I want you, Yoon Jeonghan.” Joshua whispered to the house. “I want you so bad.”


	5. Tutoring help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his grade in jeopardy, Joshua gets help.

It’s the end of his Algebra class and while other students are filling out the room, Joshua is held back by Mr. Kang, the Algebra teacher. He is sitting across from the bald wrinkled face man with red rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of his crooked nose and shuffling papers in his hands.Joshua is fidgeting with his fingers in laps a feeling of dread in his stomach wondering why Mr. Kang wanted to speak to him after class. Had he done something wrong? 

Finally, after minutes of silence, the man put the papers back down on his desk folding his hands on top looking at the boy with a serious expression. 

“Mr. Hong you may be wondering why I wanted to speak to you. Well, it’s because I’m concerned about your grade, you scored low on your last three quizzes and your recent homework assignments aren’t much better either.” 

“Oh.” Was all Joshua could muster say. He knows exactly why. Between his unusual sleep habits at school and his Jeonghan house watching at nights, he was having a hard time trying to keep up with his school assignments. 

  
“The school does offer tutoring services,” Mr. Kang suggested. “I would highly recommend you going there.” 

Joshua nodded, getting to his feet. “I’ll Mr. Kang. I’m sorry I promise I’ll do better.” 

Mr. Kang smiled at him. “It’s alright Mr. Hong. I know you can bring your grade up. You’re a good kid.” 

Once outside of the classroom, Joshua is thankful the hallway isn’t that crowded as he leaned his head against a locker. He massaged his forehead wanting the pain to go away. 

“Good kid,” He muttered under his breath. “Yeah, right.” 

He wondered if Mr. Kang would’ve thought the same thing about him if he knew what happened 2 years ago. 

  
*** 

As he promised, Joshua went to the tutoring services. A room that was right next to the library where a girl with a brown ponytail is sitting at a desk. When he approached, she smiled at him and maybe he was imagining things but he could’ve sworn he thought he saw a small blush appear on her face. 

Well imagining things is what I’m good at, he thought dully. 

“How can I help you?” She asked, that wide smile never leaving her face. 

Joshua swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat. “Uh, I’m a senior and need tutoring help with my Algebra.” 

The girl nodded. “There’s always a lot of seniors who come here during this time of the semester considering it's their last year.” She looked down at the laptop in front of her, typing on the keyboard. “Let me see who I’ve available for you. Just your luck there’s a tutor available now and he’s a senior too, Yoon Jeonghan.” 

Joshua almost lost his cool right there. “Oh okay, thanks,” he said in a neutral tone. 

“No problem,” The girl said, pointing a finger at a table where Jeonghan is sitting. Head hung low and his glorious blonde locks falling down in an elegant way around his face. 

  
Just looking at the sight of this ethereal human being made Joshua’s heart beat loudly in his chest and his palms sweaty. He moved across the room with every step he took, the pounding in his chest got louder. Now he’s standing right in front of the table, his lips refusing to move. 

  
Jeonghan looked up at his presence and gave him a radiant smile. “Shua, what are you doing here?” 

“I uh need help with my.. Algebra,” Joshua murmured, clutching his backpack strap tightly. Averting his eyes shyly to the floor. 

  
“Nothing to be ashamed about. Come, sit.” He patted the empty chair right by him. 

Joshua clumsily sank down in the chair, and the vanilla scent consumed his nostrils. 

“Sooo what are you having problems with?” Jeonghan asked. Joshua hastily pulled out his recent quiz paper sliding it over.

Jeonghan’s eyes widened at the drastically low score. “Ok wow that score is… something but I’m sure with my help that can change immediately.” 

So for the next hour, Jeonghan explained the different equations and fractions that Joshua was doing wrong. As for Joshua, he’s not paying a bit attention to what the other boy is saying. Instead, with a hand on his chin, he’s staring in awe-struck at Jeonghan’s perfect pink lips and his mesmerizing side profile and the way the sun beaming down his glowing skin. The way his delicate honey toned fingers held the pencil in his hand and how he had a distinguished way of writing. 

“Hellooo is anyone home up there.” Jeonghan waved a hand back and forth in the front of the other boy’s face to get his attention. 

“Huh yeah I’m sorry.” Joshua said, awakened from his daze with a flushed face.

“Do you understand the equation I explained?” 

“You so smart,” Joshua blurted. He’s trying to ignore Vernon who is leaning against a wall with a big smirk on his face watching the two. 

Jeonghan blinked, a little caught off guard by the sudden remark. “Oh thanks. I mean I just consider myself to be average.” 

“There’s nothing average about you, though,” Joshua said, the stupid heat feeling on the back of his neck getting more hot. “You can probably get into any university you want.” 

Jeonghan was used to people praising him for his academics but coming from Joshua’s mouth it felt different. “Actually I’m trying to get into Yonsei University. It’s one of the hardest universities to get into so I gotta keep grades above average.” 

“I’m sure you won’t have a problem with that not when you so smart and-“ Joshua stopped himself because he almost slipped out ‘good looking’ 

Jeonghan smiled at him. “I appreciate your words, Shua.” He closed the textbook in front of him. “I hope my help gets you a better grade on your next quiz.” He got up gathering up his books. “See you in class.” He flashed the boy one more dazzling smile before leaving. 

Joshua remained in his seat. The butterflies in his stomach buzzing loudly every time he’s around Jeonghan. He never thought one person can have so much affect on him. But this wasn’t just any person. 

Vernon interrupted his thoughts, perched himself on top of the table, smirk still intact on his face. “Sooo getting tutoring lessons from the magnificent Yoon Jeonghan. I’m surprised you somehow manage to remain calm.” 

  
“Barely.” Joshua glanced at the low quiz score, letting out a sigh. “He won’t keep tutoring me if I start doing good. Unless…” 

  
“Unless what?” 

Joshua knew there was one only way he would be to spend more time with Jeonghan. “I have a plan.” 

  
***

Jeonghan thought he was a good tutor yet when Joshua showed the quiz score that was remarkably lower than the last one, maybe he thought wrong. So here he is back in the tutoring center with Joshua who oddly didn’t seem a bit upset about his grade. On the contrary he was happy and Jeonghan was confused. Most students, especially seniors, would be stressed out by low scores. Apparently not Joshua and that’s what stumped Jeonghan the most. 

Nonetheless, he’s determined to help Joshua raise his grade up. He suggested they went to his house after school; they are currently sitting at the kitchen table.

“So you see here, it’s not really difficult once you practice more.” Jeonghan pointed at the problem on the worksheet. 

  
Joshua put his hand on chin letting out a dramatic sigh. “Maybe Taeho is right, I am stupid.” 

“First off Taeho is never right and second you, not stupid, don’t say things like that about yourself.” 

“You don’t think I’m stupid,” Joshua said softly. 

  
“Of course not. I think people are unique in their own special way.” 

Joshua scooted his chair closer to the other boy. “You know I don’t often get compliments about myself.” 

Jeonghan noticed Joshua was extremely close to him and that made him feel a little unease for some reason. He moved his chair back to give distance between them. “Well um I glad I’m those few people who do.” 

Joshua didn’t seem to get the message because he scooted his chair forward to Jeonghan and placed a hand on his thigh, glazing dreamy at him. “Maybe we should take a break from all of this, huh.” 

Jeonghan laughed uncomfortably, he placed his hand on top of Joshua’s to get him to move his hand off his thigh but the other boy’s hand isn’t bulging. “Or we can continue and move on to the fractions portion.” 

“Fractions are boring though,” Joshua said quietly, extending his other hand and tucked a strand of Jeonghan’s hair behind his ear.

Jeonghan froze, forgetting how to think properly at this moment. He’s staring directly into Joshua’s face, he gulps as the other boy is simply smiling at him. Suddenly there’s a knock on the door, and he jumps quickly. He opened up the door, and it was Seungcheol with a wide smile on his face holding up a bag. 

“Cheollie! What are you doing here?” 

Seungchel cocked his head. “Did you forget what we do every Friday night?” 

Jeonghan stared at the clock on the wall and facepalmed. Of course how could he forget? Every Friday night since freshman year, Seungcheol would come over and they would go up to his room to watch cringe movies on his laptop while eating Chinese takeout. He didn’t even realize how late it was. 

“I’ve been…” Before he could finish explaining, Joshua appeared in the living room, eyes going wide at Seungcheol’s presence. Seungcheol looked at Joshua and raised his brow. 

“What is he doing here?” 

Jeonghan bit the inside of cheek, still recovering from whatever happened back there in the kitchen. “I’ve been tutoring Joshua.” 

  
“If you guys already got something planned already, I could go,” Joshua said quickly. 

  
“Yeah you should,” Seungcheol said, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Joshua cleared his throat, putting his things back in his backpack and quickly left the house without saying a word to Jeonghan. 

  
Once he’s gone, Jeonghan places his hands on his hip, frowning. “You didn’t have to be rude to him.” 

“What do you mean? He was the one that said he wanted to go. Were you expecting me to stop him? Plus you've been tutoring him for a week.” 

“Yeah but you don’t understand Cheollie. His scores haven't improved at all instead they are getting worse. I don’t want him to end failing and repeating his senior year, you know. 

Now it was Seungcheol’s turn to cross his arms. “And don’t you think at this point it’s his problem and not yours?"

Jeonghan hasn't thought about that. Despite all his help, why is Joshua still struggling and mostly why isn’t he upset. It didn’t make sense. He rubbed his face, sighing. “Can we just drop this. “ The last thing he wanted is to have an argument, especially over Joshua.

  
Later that night when the Chinese food was gone and after having enough of watching movies, they decided to call it night. It was around midnight when Jeonghan’s phone started to buzz on the nightstand. He sat up on the bed carefully lifted Seungcheol’s hands off his waist as he grabbed his phone with furrowed brows wondering who was calling him at 1:00 a.m. He checked the caller ID and to his surprise it was Joshua. He silently got off the bed not wanting to disturb his sleeping boyfriend and tiptoed out of his bedroom to the bathroom in the hallway. Once inside he pressed the answer button.

“Joshua?”

“Hey, I know it's really late, but I can’t sleep.” 

Jeonghan sat down at the edge of the tub. “And you call to tell me that?”

“Actually I was wondering if you can help me...go to sleep,” Joshua mumbled, voice sounded heavy. “Talk to me. Tell me anything about yourself. What do you want to major in?” 

Jeonghan hesitated. “Well probably Early Childhood Education. I love kids and I wanna be a Pediatrician like my Mom.” 

“I can imagine that,” Joshua muttered tiredly. “You probably would be an amazing father. You and I are gonna be amazing fathers to our adopted child.”

Jeonghan decided to brush off the last part of Joshua’s words due to his drowsy state of mind. “You should go to sleep now, Joshua. Goodnight.”

“Mhmm goodnight. Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan went back into his bedroom and slipped back under the covers and readjusted Seungcheol’s hold on his waist. He laid there with his eyes open staring into the brilliant moonlight that’s casting shadows on his floor and the light snores coming from Seungcheol. After that weird moment back in the kitchen and the weirder conversation just now, Jeonghan feels a slight jolt of discomfort in his stomach. He’s used to his friends being clingy with him, it’s kinda inevitable when he’s friends with Mingyu, the clingiest one in the group so why did it bother him when Joshua did it. Maybe because he barely knows Joshua and doesn't feel comfortable yet with him being touchy. Yes, that’s it, now all he has to do is tell this to Joshua. Jeonghan snuggled closer to Seungcheol, sighing for the fifth time today. He turned around and softly caressed Seungheol’s cheek. For now he pushed away his worry thoughts in the back of his mind and wanted to enjoy the rest of the weekend in peace with his beautiful boyfriend.


End file.
